1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of golf club heads. Particularly to the manufacture of wood-type or driver-type heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various methods for manufacturing a composite golf club head. One such method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,636 issued to Nelson et al., for Method of Manufacturing a Composite Golf Club Head. This patent discloses a method for manufacture of a hollow, complex three-dimensional fiber golf club head having at least one hole, which comprises a fluid-removeable core shaped in the general form of a golf club head, which is placed in a flexible, pressurizable bladder around a core.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,190 issued to Nagamoto et al. which discloses a process for making a golf club head where a fibrous bag of reinforcing fiber is placed over a rigid molding core. Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,447 to Hariguchi for Method for Producing a Wood Type Golf Club Head. This patent comprises the use of a thermoplastic synthetic resin core instead of the conventional rubber air bag for stable and reliable shaping.
A method currently in use for the manufacture of multiple material golf club heads involves using dip molded latex bladders to mold composite bodies. The bladder is dip molded on a shape softened mandrel. The bladder comprises a tubular neck for introducing pressuring gas, preferably nitrogen. The need to stretch to remove them from the convex mandrel requires a smooth contour. The process of molding comprises feeding the neck through a plate attached to each mold for each cycle. The bladder can be used approximately 2-3 times before failing during the cure cycle, due to leaks.
There presently exists a need for a bladder with more definition, which may be easily installed and maintains durability due to better fit.
The purpose of this invention is to create a method which comprises a barrier being paced between the pressurized gas and the composite material being cured. The method of the present invention accomplishes this with more definition, increased durability and improved molding operations.